Usuario:GonStinson
Gon en la Batpedia Conocí la Batpedia allá por el año 2012, y como usuario anónimo en algunas ocasiones editaba algún que otro artículo, pero sin demasiada atención. Entré a formar parte de esta wiki como usuario el 1 de junio del 2014, cuando ya se veía un mejor rumbo y dedicación (sobre todo gracias al trabajo del administrador Emir21). Poco a poco me interesé en aportar más contenido del que había escrito en cada artículo, y con cierto conocimiento, en unos días me interesé en empezar a crear artículos. A esas páginas se les coge un cariño especial, y el sentimiento de saber que a otras personas les podría gustar el aspecto o información relevante que yo habría visualizado al crearlo me motivaba lo suficiente como para seguir adelante con este proyecto. El 11 de julio de 2014 el burócrata Emir21 depositó en mí su confianza como para nombrarme nuevo administrador de esta wiki, un gran honor que para mí supone menos deliberaciones y más capacidad de actuación al mejorar la Batpedia, siempre con unas ideas que espero sigan siendo las mejores para dar a conocer este sitio. Por supuesto, como administrador estoy a disposición de cualquier usuario que necesite ayuda, tanto en el universo Batman como en el funcionamiento de la wiki. Actualmente uno de los principales gestores de la cuenta de Twitter de la Batpedia y de Facebook, pero eso no quita que reciba de buena gana sugerencias sobre comentarios, noticias o análisis que publicar allí para poder llamar más la atención a la Batpedia. Por último, mencionar que estoy al cargo del bot OráculoBot para realizar principalmente tareas de mantenimiento en los momentos en que se necesiten muchas como para que las realice un usuario real, y que estas no inunden la página de cambios recientes. Proyectos para la Batpedia *Conjunto de plantillas para personalizar tanto los artículos como las páginas de usuarios *Crear encuestas de personajes: dependiendo de las respuestas que el usuario dé ante unas preguntas, le será correspondido un personaje *Artículos relacionados con la película Batman: The Movie. *Artículos relacionados con el universo de BATMAN - The Telltale Series. Artículos creados por mí * City of Lights * Guardian of Gotham * New World Order * Children of Arkham (episodio) * Slade Wilson (DCEU) * Joe Manganiello * Lee Meriwether * Alan Napier * TYGER * Marion Cotillard * Joseph Gordon-Levitt * Camila Perez * Batwing (DC Extended Universe) * Maggie Geha * Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (cómic precuela) * Jeffrey Dean Morgan * Lauren Cohan * Batman: The Return of Bruce Wayne * Frank Gorshin * El Acertijo (Frank Gorshin) * Batman: Arkham Knight – Genesis * Grant Morrison * Los Criminales Unidos * Burgess Meredith * El Pingüino (Burgess Meredith) * Cesar Romero * El Joker (Cesar Romero) * Burt Ward * Robin (Burt Ward) * Batman: The Movie (aprovechada página anteriormente creada) * Rocksteady Studios * Batmobile (DC Extended Universe) * Jenna Duffy (Arkhamverse) * Batman: The Dark Knight (Volumen 2) * Toxina del Miedo * Batman: Arkham City (cómic digital) * Empresas Wayne * Mark Hamill * Venom * Zack Snyder * Batman: Arkham City (Cómic) * Batman: Arkham Unhinged * The Flying Graysons * Ben Affleck * Tim Burton * Batman: The Brave and the Bold (videojuego) * Batman: The Animated Series (videojuego) * La Venganza de Harley Quinn * Batcycle * Batpod (aprovechada página anteriormente creada) * Deathstroke (Injustice: Gods Among Us) * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Universo DC * Batman Returns (videojuegos) * Batmobile (Batman: Arkham Knight) * Batman Arcade (Cabinet Arcade) * Arkham Knight * Batman: Arkham City Lockdown * Batman (videojuego Arcade) * Batman: Vengeance Cómics *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (los 5 números) *Batman: Arkham Knight – Genesis (los 6 números) *Batman: The Return Vol.1 1 *Batman: Arkham City (digital) (los 7 números) *Batman: Arkham Unhinged (los 58 números) *Batman: Arkham City (los 5 números) *Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth Sobre mí De muy pequeño conocí a Batman gracias a las películas de Tim Burton, y aunque el personaje que aquí vi representado no era demasiado destacable, fue suficiente para despertar la curiosidad sobre el mundo del murciélago. Empecé a leer algunos cómics originales heredados de Batman, pero debido a que no tenía dinero como para continuar la colección y los dibujos no eran lo suficientemente atractivos para la época (más de 30 años de antigüedad), mi interés se quedó congelado durante algunos años. En 2005 la cosa cambió para mí. Como imagino que también a muchos otros, con la llegada de Batman Begins pudimos observar a un Batman más maduro, con una mayor preocupación por su moralidad y que lleva a cuestas la muerte de sus padres. A medida que desempolvaba los cómics que durante muchos años no había leído, descubría la faceta de Batman que de niño se me había escapado. Empecé a actualizar mi colección de cómics con algunos clásicos de Frank Miller, Jeph Loeb, etc. En 2008 y 2009 llegaron dos grandes momentos por los que me di cuenta del porqué Batman era mi superhéroe favorito: la llegada de The Dark Knight, una de mis películas favoritas de siempre hasta la época en la que he visto el mejor Batman y el mejor Joker; por otra parte, como gran jugador de videojuegos que soy, la salida en consolas de Batman: Arkham Asylum, tomado desde una perspectiva subjetiva de Batman en la que me di cuenta del verdadero poder de un mortal que no tiene superpoderes, el miedo y la intimidación. thumb|400px Durante estos últimos años, he descubierto muchas grandes historias a través de nuevos cómics, películas de animación y series. Mis páginas favoritas * Bane * Batmóvil * Nigthwing